Through Different Lanes
by zain1948
Summary: What if the Bennets were quite wealthy and instead of one Mr. Collins there was actually two! one is actually quite handsome, intelligent and well mannered. His father is well alive and rich, the other is also well manners but less handsome and intelligent.
1. Chapter 1

What if instead of one Mr. Collins there was actually two brother one is actually quite handsome, intelligent and well mannered. His father is well alive and rich, the other is also well manners but less handsome and intelligent, work under lady Catherine, and Money was not issue for the Bennets.

 ** _H_** _ **ello**_ ** _everyone! I have been on this site for few years as a reader but this is my first attempt of writing. English is not my first language so I would appreciate you understanding if the language were not up to standard with Jane Austin._**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Bennets' Background**

Mr. Thomas Bennet is an intelligent man who used to be very handsome in his youth, he had a wealthy father who had this state but made his fortune in investing in trade, such he took advantages from both world, he is landed respectable gentleman yet practical and wealthy. When his father faced a dread situation in his estate, he knew that land can give to a certain limit without affecting who depending on it, he could increase the estate income but on the expenses of its tenants. Hence he took any surplus income from estate to investing with a smart and innovative trader called Edward Gardiner. After Mr. Thomas came from college, his father taught him everything he could about estate running and investing. Mr Thomas found a new love for investing since it requires logic and bravery. He fell in love with Mr. Edward Gardiners sister Fanny who was stunningly beautiful and soon after got married.

After 25 years of marriage, Mr. and Mrs Bennet were blessed with five unbelievably beautiful, though this meant that longbourn will leave the Bennet name but Mr. Bennet made sure he calculated his benefit and risk carefully. He managed the estate decently and preserved it in a well kept condition as his duty demanded him, however any investing was made to his trading portfolio to ensure his family will be provided for. He increased each of his daughter dowries to 15 thousands and settled a 20 thousand on his wife, he also bought a nice lodge near Meryton and rent it out while his a life on the condition it will become vacant for his wife and daughters upon his death. Well at least that what he had announced.

Elizabeth was the second eldest daughter of the Mr and Mrs. Bennet; her parents have five beautiful daughters; that there was no visitor to Meryton who didn't believe his eyes to see such a beauty combined together. Jane was the eldest was an angelically beautiful with blue sky eyes, rosy complexion, serene attitude, shine with goodness and innocence. Mary was beautiful but quite and shy, she has white skin and deep dark green eyes and red hair. Kitty had dark hair and blue eyes a radiant smile and light attitude and Lydia was had blond hair and green eyes, with strong personality and piercing eyes.

But it was Elizabeth who made people lose their speech ability when they first meet her, she had grey eyes that their colors change, almond shaped with thick long lashes, she has clear white complexion that get bronzed in summer that give her irresistible exotic look. She was tall with long legs with small waist and large perky chest. What was most appealing about Elizabeth is she didn't know how appealing she was. Her slightly darker skin and her height and weight were not sister's average made her believe she was less beautiful than them.

Mr. Bennet knew once his daughters grew up and with their dowries known that they will be the target of many men. He provided them all with independence, and education, taught them how to think logically. They all were intelligent and educated in different domains, but his Elizabeth was beyond that, by the age of 8 she spoke three languages, understands complex math and plays two instruments. He knew if she was born a male or in a different time, she would be destined for great things.

He delayed his daughter coming out as much as he could to the dismay of his wife, and decline any London season till they are at least 20 . This year Jane is 21 , Elizabeth is 20 and Mary will be 17. His wife was relentless on sending Jane and Elizabeth to London for a season and for Mary to come out in Meryton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Please find Chapter 2 of the story. I will try to post at least once or twice a week**

 **But you review and support will give me the motivation I need. Next Chapter will see the**

 **The entry of Netherfield Characters** **J**

Chapter 2:

Lizzy awoke early this morning, called for her maid to come to assist her dressing. After finishing her morning preparations, she went downstairs to go for her early walk , but first she went to check on her father who was an early riser himself in his study

" Good Morning , Papa. How are you this morning ?" Lizzy asked her father who was having his tea with his morning papers.

" Ah Lizzy, I was waiting for your to wake up. I'm quite well this morning, thank you very much. Come and join me for I have a matter I need to discuss with you" her father said with a cheerful tone.

Lizzy adored her father and with the look of excitement in his eyes, she just couldn't resist to tease him "well father, you know this is my only opportunity for a proper walk before mother awake, is it a matter of an utter urgency that I have to sacrifice my walk for it? " .

Her father understood her " Not at all, in truth they are two subjects one is an investment question and the other regarding the season in London, but these talks will bore you in compare to walking, go have your walk and break your fast then meet me in the study"-

Lizzy Laughed and promised him she will return quickly for she hardly can wait to discuss the details. She took an apple and left the house. Walking was like a praying for Elizabeth, she would set and think.

Thomas Bennet found out his daughter intelligence at the age of 9 when she held a book he was reading about calculating profits and planning for financing, and she started to ask him questions that showed she understood every word of it. He started to tell her about finance and trade and she was quite genius. She even requested her allowance to be invested in a ventures she decided based on her uncle letter. Her father didn't tell her that but he also started to invest in her selections for he couldn't admit she made excellent choice and she is yet to make an investment that has lost.

Lizzy came back from walk and went to the dinning room , the only one sitting was her sister Mary. Mary was very quite person but when she sings or play the music she transform to another person. She was sitting eating her breakfast and humming a song to herself

"well it appears someone had pleasant dreams this night" Lizzy said while patting her sister head and her sister chuckled.

"I'm quite excited for coming out this week, the assembly will be amazing and I will dance to beautiful songs" Mary said while smiling.

"Oh If I were not sitting in this room, I would have said that its Catherine the romantic who is talking not Mary the saint " said Lizzy with a glee in her eyes.

"oh well, saint or not for I remain a girl who is entitled of romantic dreams as her gender demand. Plus if Catherine who was talking, she will end her speech with and I will meet the most charming handsome prince " Mary said while Lizzy burst laughing at the accuracy of this talk.

"I heard that Mary, has anyone told you before it is not upcoming of a lady to gossip in the morning? I'm sure it was written in one of your sermons books" Catherine entered the room pretending to be offended, while kissing her sisters good morning.

"Oh why Kitty for I heard that gossiping is the most fashionable behavior for the ladies in London" said Lizzy while Mary and Kitty rolled their eyes and laughed.

Soon after Jane and Lydia joined their sister on the breakfast table, and when their mom joined, their father came to sit with them for while he had his breakfast, he loved to spend that hour of the day with daughters.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, I forgot to tell you yesterday with all the talks about London, that Netherfield is finally open and it was rented by young gentleman , Mr. Bingley if I can recall correctly. Such an amazing timing"

"How is so my lovely Mrs Bennet, how is the timing of Netherfiled occupancy can impact our life? " said her husband with a teasing smile on his face while all the females rolled their eyes.

" Well, let me explain it Mr. Bennet, for a matchmaking is not your strongest suit" Said Mrs. Bennet while her husband laughed and said "By all means , explain"

" as your are aware, there will be an assembly in Meryton in four days time, where you Mr. Bennet will have three girls out this year, One more gentleman will be a one more chance for one of our girls to get married, and if not at least it will be one new person for dancing" said Mrs. Bennet and continued " He is not the perfect match, his only 5000 thousand a year and he is completely in Trade, but well at least a new face"

No one of the Bennets daughters cared much for wealth or titles, but still Mr. Bennet didn't like new gentlemen in Meryton, when he saw how his girls grown up to be beautiful beyond expectation, he thanked his God for Meryton being a small isolated village. It didn't mean his girls didn't have their share of admirers, When Jane was out, every young gentleman in the neighborhood tried to woo her, and for being the angel she was unwilling to break anyone heart , so she said she wont court until her sister Lizzy is out. "

When Jane entered her first assembly room, she managed to stop the music of playing, she was true angel with a face that shine with goodness, but when Lizzy entered her first assembly room, she had a strange effect on people. It was like Men were under a spell. they would stop mid dancing to look at her. Those who were brave enough to ask her for a dance couldn't keep up with her mind. She was unreachable, Beautiful beyond reach, Intelligent beyond reach and for their humble means Rich beyond reach. Same was for Jane but Jane sweetness made them feel if they had the money they might have the chance.

Lizzy and Jane knew their effect on men for they were smart and witty, but they were good people and they wouldn't manipulate others for their own benefit

Mrs. Bennet warned Lizzy before her coming out that her intelligence will scare men away, made them feel weak and no man like to feel weak. However Mr. Bennet told her who would feel threaten by her mind, it wont be a worthy partner, for she can't pretend stupid long enough.


End file.
